Tough As Scales
Description Jinafire Long shows the boys that a strong will and sharp mind will help defeat even the freaky-fiercest of problems. Summary A group of five students is at work in the metal shop to create a commemorative for Clawd's amazing performance during the latest casketball match. The ball used in the game is to be the final touch to the commemorative. Reminiscing about the match, Heath takes the ball and throws it. Manny catches it and scolds Heath for being careless with an irreplaceable item. Deuce and Jackson each suggest they should hold on to it, which causes a fight between the four who is to get the honor. The ball becomes lost during the fight, bouncing right through a window and into a well. The group follows after the ball in order to get it back. However, it has rolled down far into the well, ending up falling through some bars covering a deep hole. Manny suggests he breaks the bars open, Jackson believes math can help them get the ball, and Heath wants to melt the bars away. As they are on the brink of another fight, Jinafire tells them to cut it out and relates an event from her youth. Jinafire, growing up in a household with seven brothers, is no stranger to competition. One day, she and her brothers were tasked with capturing an evil creature. Where her brothers failed by using brute force, Jinafire succeeded by coming up with a plan to draw the creature into a trap. The boys are curious where Jinafire is going with her story, so she proceeds with her plan to get the ball back. Using a hairpin, she cuts down a stalactite, which falls down into a nearby stream and redirects the water into the hole. The ball comes floating up right to the group. Jinafire reiterates that force isn't all that, but she is interrupted by a monster coming up along with the ball. She breathes fire at it, noting that force still is useful sometimes and that she'll hold on to the ball. Her fellow students don't object. Characters Notes Reference *The title "Tough As Scales" is a pun on the metaphor "tough as nails". Errors * Not only does a regular ball with little speed break through a window, it also shatters the window's frame. * So Jinafire's plan in the past was to put bars a little away in front of the cave and then smoke out the creature. How does this make the creature captured, or at least more than before it was smoked out? * Jinafire miraculously has her hairpin back a moment after throwing it. * Jinafire's skirt is not drawn over her left leg when she breathes fire at the tentacles. Other * It almost seems like the script of the webisode was altered after the animation was produced or a communication problem occurred. Jinafire's brothers do not look like dragons at all, though they do have tails like Jinafire's. Category:Volume 3